The present invention relates to a method for carrying out work on an object relating to shipbuilding or building construction or industrial installations by means of hanging stages, which are connected to said object by means of a plurality of U-shaped fixtures. Such a method has been used for decades in the prior art.
If in shipbuilding, industrial installations or building construction in general stages or cradles are required, they are generally raised up to the object from the ground, i.e. standing on a firm substrate. Following the construction said stages are anchored to the object so that they are stable, particularly in gales. The number of anchor ties on the object is a function of statics and object geometry. These anchor ties must be removed again when the stage is dismantled.
Hanging stages are used if the cradle cannot be built up from the ground as a result of local or other conditions. These constitute demanding stage structures, which can only be erected by specialists and requiring special statics for each object. It is vital with such hanging stages that the object part carrying said stage is completed to such an extent that statically it permits the attachment of a hanging stage.
xe2x80x9cFor fixing the hanging stages to the object it is necessary to fit attachments, so-called stage anchor ties and this takes place through the fitting of U-irons, in which the hanging stages are inserted or otherwise secured. In shipbuilding or industrial construction fitting takes place by welding the U-irons to the object. On dismantling the stage said attachments must be cut off with a separating disk, separated with a welding torch. Naturally such work leads to significant damage to the surface, together with windows and other means in the vicinity thereof.xe2x80x9d
From such hanging stages are carried out not only building work, but also surface coating, together with the final painting of the objects, which takes place around and beneath the U-irons to which the hanging stage is fitted. Surface treatment below the U-irons can only be performed after they have been removed.
xe2x80x9cThe removal of the U-irons by cutting off wheels as well as welding torches or breaking away the wall generally leads to the separation not only of the U-irons, but also the surrounding outer surface is again damaged by the spurting out, hot steel cuttings, flying sparks, dust, wall fragments, whilst the inner surfaces are damaged by the resulting heat and must then be repaired or completely recoated. In addition, the surface beneath the U-irons can only be coated following separation. As a result it is not possible to obtain an optically satisfactory coating, particularly a final paint coating, which is desired when high demands are made concerning the appearance such as in cruise ships, specific industrial and steel structures, as well as in high buildings.xe2x80x9d
Therefore the problem of the present invention is to install a hanging stage without the aforementioned disadvantages, i.e. without subsequent welding, flexing, breaking away or similar work, which can damage adjacent surfaces and the like and correspondingly improve the aforementioned method.
According to the invention this problem is surprisingly solved in that watertight, stainless base plates, which are spaced from one another, are fixed to the object so as to permanently remain thereon and the fixtures (16) are in each case fixed by a redetachable screw or plug-in connection (14) to the base plate (10) and after detaching and removing the reusable fixtures (16) from the base plate (10) the screw or plug-in connection (14) is closed.
According to the method of the invention the hanging stage or cradle is fixed as in known methods to U-shaped fixtures, but with the difference that said fixtures are not permanently secured, but instead detachably secured to the object and on the side facing the object the U-fixtures can be provided with a protective coating to prevent scratching. The U-fixtures are secured in the manner described hereinafter.
To the object base plates having an opening are fixed in a permanent manner and to the same can be secured the U-fixtures by means of screw, plug-in or some other connection. Following the dismantling of the U-fixtures the openings are closed by blind screws, plugs, etc.
The base plate is made from steel alloys which are not attacked by the given use or by an iron plate coated with the coating system used on the object. During or before the erection of the hanging stage, the base plate is inserted in or placed on the object. However, through a prior coating of the given object surface, the base plate can be replaced by the actual surface in which, assuming that this is permitted by the statics of the objects, the necessary screw, plug-in or other connections can be formed, which are closed again after removing the U-fixtures.
In all cases on dismantling the stage there is no damage to the surface and the formation of a uniform surface coating is ensured.
The base plates can always be reused as a basis for the fixture of future hanging stages.